


Bob and Crowley

by Elwyst



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Roombas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyst/pseuds/Elwyst
Summary: Crowley spends some quality time with Bob
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149





	Bob and Crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roomba of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066155) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 




End file.
